i am your storm and you are mine
by cyd ripley
Summary: Riley and Maya take on the world together. / A collection of one shots and drabbles about Rilaya, mostly romantic, updated every day or so.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "Would you truly unmake the entire universe for me?"

* * *

"Would you truly unmake the entire universe for me?"

Riley's voice was light and airy, like the idea was insane and wild to her. But, as she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and rested her head on my right shoulder, I knew she was just joking with me. My heart felt like it was in my throat as she nudged her head forward, her breathe just tickling my neck.

I don't think she realized what she was doing to me. She probably just thought she was being _playful_. That fox.

I smiled at her, turning my head to stare into her brown eyes. It was a thin-lipped, forced smile, one with my teeth still hidden behind my lips and my eyes blank and emotionless. It was hard to act calm and fun with her this close to me. I miss when she didn't effect me like this. I miss when we could be close without me feeling like I was going to throw up. I miss when I wasn't in love with her.

"Of course," I finally whispered back to her firmly. There was no playfulness in my voice now. I was a hundred percent serious. I would do anything to make her happy. I would unmake the universe and build it back from scratch, just to see her smile.

Riley grinned at me, a full-toothed smile, one that split across her entire pretty face and left her eyes twinkling. She scooted a bit closer to me on the little blue window seat and buried her face into my shoulder. I could still feel her beaming into the crook of my neck as she spoke. "I love you, Maya," she muttered to me softly, her voice a bit muffled by my t-shirt.

I still heard her clearly, though, muffled and all, and I could feel my heart pound a bit faster.

"I love you too, Peaches," I muttered back. I loved her more than I could ever say. More than she would ever love me. But I accepted that. I would do anything to make her happy.

I would unmake the universe and build it back from scratch, just to see her smile.

* * *

So, yeah, this is a collection of one-shots/drabbles I'm going to be doing about Rilaya, since there isn't nearly enough fanfiction about the two. I'm mostly doing it to brush up on my writing skills, so if you have any comments or critiques, I'd love it for you to tell me in the reviews! I'm using sentence prompts from writeworld, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I'm pretty proud of this one. Tell me what you thought.

Madi


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: It's three in the morning, Sam.

(The name has been changed for the sake of the story, because I don't think there's a Sam in Girl Meets World. Also this is strictly Rilaya, so.)

Also: Possible TW for abuse. It's not graphic or anything, just mentioned.

* * *

Maya didn't need her often, but when she did, it was at the worst times.

It wasn't that Riley thought of it as an inconvenience, or anything. Riley would always drop anything for Maya, because Maya had dropped everything for her on many occasions, and it just wouldn't be fair if she didn't, too.

All Riley wanted to do then was sleep. But as the window creaked open, rising Riley from her slumber, she knew she wouldn't be doing that for awhile. Maya poked her blonde head inside the room, hair a bit messed up. She was still in her pajamas. Riley sat up, a hand reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked a couple times, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

As Maya crawled into the room, all Riley could do was sit there and stare. "It's three in the morning, Maya."

She sees Maya's silhouette nod at her as she shut the window behind her, the sound from the city that never sleeps finally quieting. There was too much silence for Riley's taste, but she kept her mouth shut. For what felt like hours, Maya sat tensely at the bay window, not saying a word.

"My mom's boyfriend came back from his business trip."

Riley raised her eyebrows, wondering if she should respond. Maya didn't talk much about her mom's boyfriend, but Riley knew that whatever she had to say about him wasn't good. He'd been on what he said was a "business trip" for the last month or so, and Maya had been in a considerably better mood because of it. But Riley didn't want to make assumptions, because in the past assumptions had angered Maya, and an angry Maya was the _last_ thing she wanted at three in the morning. So, all she said was, "Come here, Maya," and she patted the spot next to her bed, Maya came.

Maya came and leaned into Riley, who automatically put an arm around Maya. All Riley wanted to do then was sleep, but Maya needed her. Maya didn't need her often, but when she did, Riley would drop anything for her. She loved her. It seemed, to Riley, that a little love was what Maya needed.

* * *

I promise you I intended to make this one more romantic, but it ended up less romantic than the last one. I'll try to make the next one more lovey-dovey, I swear.

Also, I'm going to be writing a Rilaya multichaptered fic, because we have next to none- look out for that!

Review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. I always appreciate constructive criticism.

Madi


End file.
